1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to framing construction, and more particularly pertains to a wall racking tool for bringing erected and nailed frame walls into proper alignment and plumb. In conventional frame construction, walls are nailed together in a horizontal orientation on a floor deck surface and are then erected and nailed in a vertical orientation. After the walls are erected and nailed, they must be brought into proper alignment and plumb. At this point, braces attached to the erected walls are nailed for temporarily retaining the walls in the proper orientation. As conventionally performed, the task of aligning and plumbing walls requires from two to four individuals. The present invention provides a wall racking tool which enables a single individual to efficiently align and plumb frame walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of clamping devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a clamping device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,422, which issued to A. Harcos on Apr. 21, 1942. This patent discloses a fishing tool for recovering objects from within oil and water wells. The device utilizes a rotatable threaded rod provided with a handle for radially extending and retracting pivoted clamping jaws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,464, which issued to W. Vroman on Dec. 12, 1967, discloses a carpenter's aligning tool for aligning framing members which utilizes a pivotal clamping jaw. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,455, which issued to K. Converse on Sept. 24, 1968, discloses a wheel puller which utilizes a vertically extending threaded rod provided with a head portion for engagement with a wrench in conjunction with pivotal spring biased jaws for exerting an axial pulling force on a wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,104, which issued to T. Yaada on Nov. 22, 1983, discloses a clamping mechanism for an impulse sealer which includes a pair of drive arms pivotally mounted on a flat base and a pressure arm pivotal about the same pivot point between the drive arms.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a wall racking tool which enables a single individual to align and plumb frame walls. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a clamping structure capable of providing inward and downward clamping force components on the sill plate of a frame wall. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of clamping devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such devices and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.